familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boldva
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Hungary Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Edelény | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gyula Csabai | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 28.34 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 129 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2393 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 82.99 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3794 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 46 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = ksh code | blank_info_sec1 = 33048 | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Boldva is a village in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County, Northern Hungary Region, Hungary. History The village got its name from the river Bódva. The vicinity had been a settled place since ancient times in the Neolithic, Bronze age and Iron age. Written documents mention the village from the 13th century as Boldua. Between 1175 and 1180 the Ordo Saint Benedict built a monastery at Boldva. The monastery church was erected to Saint John the Baptist. At the same time a rotunda was used by the village people. The ruins of this rotunda were excavated in the 1980s, during the renovation of the Árpád age church. A famous codex, the so-called Pray codex, The Sacramentarium Bolvense contains one of the oldest Hungarian text: The Speech at the Funeral. During the second Mongolian invasion at 1285 the building was destroyed and burned. The monks escaped to the Somogyvár Abbey. Later, during the Türkish wars, the church was renewed and reformed. Sightseeings * The reformed church and the ruins of the monastery, built in the 12th century. It had been built in romanesque style, in basilica form with 3 naves and 2 towers at the eastern sied of the building. * Castle building of the Szathmáry family, from the 19th century. Neighbour villages Sajóecseg (5 km), Sajósenye (6 km), Ziliz (3 km), and the town of Edelény and Sajószentpéter also ca. 10 km. References * Valter Ilona: Boldva, református templom. (Boldva reformed Church). (TKM) Bp., 1991 * Töltéssy Zoltán (Szerk.) (Ed.) Boldva történeti kronológiája. – (Historical Chronology of Boldva). Boldva, 2000. 16 p. * Gerevich Tibor: Magyarország románkori emlékei. (Die romanische Denkmäler Ungarns.) Egyetemi nyomda. Budapest, 1938. 843 p. --- 32-33. p., LXXXVI. tábla bal alsó kép. * Gervers-Molnár Vera: A középkori Magyarország rotundái. (Romanesque Round Churches of Medieval Hungary.) (Mûvészettörténeti Füzetek, 4.) Akadémiai Kiadó. Budapest, 1972. * Gerő, L. (1984): Magyar műemléki ABC. (Hungarian Architectural Heritage ABC.) Budapest * Henszlmann, I. (1876): Magyarország ó-keresztyén, román és átmeneti stylü mű-emlékeinek rövid ismertetése, (Old-Christian, Romanesque and Transitional Style Architecture in Hungary). Királyi Magyar Egyetemi Nyomda, Budapest External links * Boldva village homepage * The building of the Boldva Benedict Abbey * Aerial views of Boldva * Street map Category:Boldva Category:Settlements in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County Category:Romanesque architecture in Hungary Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary